Howl
by ForeverWar
Summary: A normal visit to Fenris's mansion results in a shouting match, with some interesting end results.  Fenris/Fem!Hawke. One-shot of Jemma aka TaintedPieces. R&R. Hope you like.


**Howl  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Angel Hawke walked through Hightown; her staff was left behind in her estate so she didn't draw attention to herself. She did have two small daggers concealed on her person; one on the back part of her belt and the other in her leg holster...just in case.<p>

She ran a hand through her short brown hair, twirling it around her finger as she gazed up at the clouds, trying to make shapes out of them.

_'...That one looks like a bunny...That's got to be a crown...Oh! That looks like a dragon...'_

The soles of her boots smacked against the cobblestone road, making a beat for her to walk to. Snapping out of her daze, she saw that she was in front of Fenris's mansion, her face heating up as she thought about the ex-Tevinter slave, her heart beating a tattoo on her rib-cage.

She shook her head before patting her cheeks.

_'Come on Angel. It's only Fenris...it's only the guy you've had a crush on since you first saw him, no need to get nervous'_

Taking a deep breath, she gently pushed open the front, the rusted sound of the hinges greeting her as she peered into the abandoned mansion.

"Fenris?" she called into the dark, her eyes noting the faint flicker of fire-light in the distance in the room that Fenris slept in. She looked around before calling out again.

"Fenris? Are you there?"

Still no reply came. She walked into the house and close the door behind her, making sure that she didn't make too much sound.

Walking past the various rotting dead bodies in the parlor, she walked up the stairs to Fenris's bedroom. As she got closer, the light from the fireplace got brighter, casting darker shadows around the room.

Looking around the room, she saw that Fenris had placed his gauntlets and vambraces on the wooden table and his two-handed sword was propped up against one of the chairs surrounding the table.

She looked around, before spotting a figure lying on the angled bed surrounded by a couple of glass bottles. Tip-toeing over, she gingerly picked up one of the bottles and used the pad of her thumb to wipe away the dust from the label before reading it.

_Agreggio Pavali_

Angel grimaced slightly. She remembered the last time she tried _Agreggio Pavali_. It had a bitter taste and a sickly sweet aftertaste, but maybe that was just her, because everyone else seemed to find it fairly pleasant - minus Varric who preferred ale over fine wine.

Gently placing the wine bottle down, she walked over to the figure lying on the bed. Her feet touched one of the bottles and it made a clinking sound as it hit another. She froze as she heard a gentle snort from the figure before she continued walking over. She finally reached the bed and leaned over, inspecting the body.

Fenris lay on the bed, a pillow hugged close to his body as his white hair was tousled in all directions and his limps were positioned in hap-hazard direction. He grunted before rubbing his face closer into the pillow, the covers flung the side of the bed.

Angel noted that he was only wearing his leggings and his sleeveless jerkin, making his look slightly less intimidating because his armor was at the foot of the bed. She bite her lip as her began to worry.

_'Fenris never takes his armor of, even when he is sleeping, and he is also a very light sleeper, so why hasn't he woken up yet?'_

She looked closer as noticed that his face was contorted into one of fear and pain, a new layer of perspiration covered his body as she began to shake slightly. She gingerly placed her hand on his forehead, checking his temperature.

His eye suddenly snapped open and he growled as he grabbed her arm, flipping her over till her was straddling her and his right arm was ghosted, poised at the ready above her heart. His moss-green eyes glare into her own blue ones, her hair came out of its tie and the brown tresses surrounded her head in a halo-like fashion.

* * *

><p>Fenris panted above her, growling ferociously before his eyes widen. Hawke was below him, her eyes staring straight into hers. He stopped growling and just stared at her.<p>

She was fine...

She had no cuts on her, no wounds...no blood.

She wasn't dead.

They hadn't killed her...

He hadn't killed her.

He let out a gasp before throwing caution to the wind and pulled her into a tight hug, burying his nose into the crevice between her neck and shoulder, and let out a deep sigh. His grip tightened as he remembered the vivid dream he had.

* * *

><p><em>He watched as they chained her up, the rusted metal shackles digging into her wrists, ankles and neck as she pulled on them, making her hiss in pain before she tried again.<em>

_Her blue eyes screamed hate and defiance as she grunted, cursing up a storm that would make a sailor blush if he heard. Her champion armor was ripped in various places, while other parts were either covered in dirt or blood; he was unable to tell whose blood it was though._

_Her hair was pulled out of its tie and hang loose around her shoulders, a small cut was on her tattooed right cheek, just below her eye, a little pearl of blood protruded from it before slowly falling down her slightly bruised cheek._

_The shackles on her wrists had ancient and powerful runes etched into them to prevent her from calling upon her magic, making her extremely vulnerable. _

_Fenris stood still in front of her, watching as they beat her until she submitted, but she never did. She took each punch and kick, every cut with a knife and still did not stand down. _

_Still, he watched, until a voice sounded in his ears._

_"...Look at **her**...Look at that **mage**...She's only playing with them..."_

_His eyes glared as he looked around, finding no one. The voice sounded like Danarius; he gave a slight growl...suddenly a new voice sounded._

_"...She only wants to **use **you...She wants to treat you just like I did...She will make you her **pet**, she will make you come to her every beck-and-call..."_

_The voice was feminine, with a snake-like edge; Hadriana._

_The voices continued, switching between master and apprentice._

_"...Just a **pet**...That's all you are...A simple **toy**...A children's **toy **that she will throw away once she has had enough of you.."_

_"...She doesn't care about you..."_

_Fenris spoke up, growling into the wind. "She cares for me! She said so-"_

_"SHE **LIED**!"_

_He froze._

_A cackle sounded. "Care? You think she would care for **you**...an **ELVEN SLAVE**! A pathetic elf that has no memories...She cares for **him**..."_

_A wisp of smoke appeared in front of him, slowly taking shape. Blonde hair...human features...a magical essence__._

_Anders stood before him, before the scene changed to Hawke's study, where she had been teaching to read. But the image made his heart ache. There, was Anders and Hawke, embraced in a passionate kiss, grunting and moaning as they lay on the day-bed, he watched as Anders slipped his hands over her body and he watched as she mewl at every touch._

_"...no..."_

_Her tunic came off as Anders kissed the newly exposed skin, skimming the top of her breast band. She gasped, tangling her fingers in his loose hair._

_"...No..."_

_Clothes fell away as limbs tangled together, moans echoing in the room, as Anders whispered into her ear._

_"NO!"_

_He gave a deep, desperate howl, thrusting his fist forward and plunging it straight into her cheat, her pulsing heart stilled as he stared into her dead, vacant blue eyes as a silent tear drifted down._

* * *

><p>Angel gasped as he hugged her tighter, burying his nose deeper into her neck.<p>

"F-Fenris! Are you alright?"

He didn't speak or move, just lay there.

"Fenris! Please, talk to me?"

She felt his lips move against her neck, but she couldn't hear the word. He kept repeating and repeating them until they started to get louder.

"...I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."

She gently pushed him forward, until they were both sitting on the bed. Fenris kept his head down but still faced her. She ran her fingers through her head before placing a hand on his shoulder, making him mentally flinch.

"Fenris?" she whispered as she leaned closer to him, "Are you alright?"

Fenris slowly lifted his head up, gazing at her with his moss-green eyes, using his puppy eyes to send her a message.

"You did not hear me, and when I came up the stair, it looked like you were having a nightmare-"

She watched as he visibly flinched at the word 'nightmare'. She gave him a sad smile, before swishing his bangs out of his face with the tips of her fingers, skimming his forehead. He grasped her hand, making her gasped before he placed it on his left cheek and nuzzled into it, as if making sure she was real.

"What happened in the nightmare Fenris?" she asked shyly. She didn't like it, but sometimes she felt like she was walking on egg shells when speaking to Fenris. She had to make sure to ask the right question or have the right answer, or he would build stronger and higher walls around himself.

* * *

><p>Fenris shunned away from Hawke, hoping she would get the message...he didn't want her to find out what he was dreaming about...he didn't want to tell her...he didn't want her to hate him...<p>

For once in his free life, Fenris was scared.

He was scared that if he told her, she would shout at him and leave...He was scared that she would leave and never come back...But, even more, he was scared that the nightmare was true and she had been lying to him, playing with his feelings, using him as a means for entertainment while she was secretly with that...Abomination...

That scared him more than anything.

He glared at the bed before speaking.

"Hawke" his voice was sharp and to-the-point, making her look at him. "I need you to tell me truth. Do not lie to me"

"Fen-"

"Am I a pet to you?"

Hawke blinked before speaking. "A pet? What do you mean a pet?"

Fenris growled, shooting his head up and grasping her shoulders, pulling her close so they were nose-to-nose, moss-green eyes glaring into sky-blue.

"A pet! A means of entertainment! Someone that you own and are free to do as you please with! So, am I a pet! Am I something that you toy with to get some sick entertainment from!"

Hawke's mouth flew open, her eyes wide. She looked like a fish out of what. Why was he saying this? Did he believe that she was like Danarius and Hadriana? That he was something, a tool, a toy to play with?

"Answer me!"

The sound of skin slapping skin echoed in the mansion, making the sound of the cracking fire seem soo far in the distance. Fenris's head was twisted to the side, his left cheek burning and slowly turning red. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open. He lifted his right hand up and gingerly touched the forming red welt, making him hiss as he touched the sensitive flesh.

He slowly turned his head back to Hawke. Her hand was still raised and her eyes were glaring daggers at him. Her plump lips were set in a firm line and body was tense.

"How dare you!"

She stood up as he tried to reach her.

"How dare you! How dare you think that I believe that you're a pet? So, what? Am I Hadriana now? Do I use you for sick entertainment! Do I cut or torture you and laugh while you scream in pain!"

"Hawke, I-"

"Well, if I'm not Hadriana, then I must be Danarius! Well, then, tell me, because I don't remember the time I used my magic to make you screaming in agony! Well, it must have been me who cut your skin and filled you with lyrium! It must have been me that made you lose your memories!"

"Hawke, please stop! I did not mean-"

"Then what did you mean!"

Fenris cringed under her tone, willing himself to look up. He saw her, standing in front of him, panting, her hair frazzled and her blue eyes glistening with unshed tears.

He looked down again, clasping his hands together.

"I-I did not mean that. I am sorry" he let out a deep sigh before speaking again.

"Y-You were chained soo tightly to the wall...your wrist, ankles and neck bound soo tight...your magic refused to work due to the runes. You did not scream or cry, you just took it all. All the pain...the agony...and still you stood proud. I watched them beat you, cut you...and you still did not say anything. Then the whispers-"

He felt Hawke kneel before him, placing her hand gingerly on his clasped ones. Looking into her concerned eyes, he continued.

"The whispers. They taunted me...pushed me...The things they said. They called me your pet...your toy...your entertainment. That I was still alive because you got some sick satisfaction from using me...toying with my feelings and emotions. They told me that you were lying to me, that you just had me around to make me think you cared...They should you and that...Abomination...sitting where we sat when we were in your house, they should you both...coupling...I-It was too much, I just snapped and...my hand went right through you..."

An awkward silence feel upon them both. Fenris sat there, nearly praying that Hawke would leave...that she would just leave and forget that this ever happened, that tomorrow, their relationship would be back to normal.

* * *

><p>Hawke was silent, before pulling Fenris into a hug, wrapping her arms around his head and letting - or making him, she couldn't decide - rest his head on his chest. She could feel him struggling against her arms but she held on tighter. She didn't want to let go...she never wanted to let go of him.<p>

She gently hushed him and rocked him slowly back and forth; like a mother nursing a crying child. Fenris soon wrapped his arms around her back as she whispered to him.

"I wish you had told me about your dream sooner. It would have saved us from accusations and arguments...I am sorry for what I said Fenris, I shouldn't have...it's just, that question made me feel like you were comparing me to a Tevinter Magister and it grated me the wrong way"

They both stood up, as the position they were in was uncomfortable. Fenris placed his hands firmly on her hips while she loosely wrapped hers around his neck.

He leaned forward, nuzzling her nose with his.

"I should be apologizing Hawke, it was just that...that dream was soo vivid...I truly believed that what they were saying was real, that you didn't care about me...and then when that image of you and that abom-"

Fenris noted the look Hawke was giving him.

"-Of you and Anders together, and I just snapped, and when it changed to my arm through your chest...I just cannot describe the feeling"

"Fenris, you know you can always tell me anything. You are one of my closest and dearest friend...I care about you..."

She looked down slightly, her face turning red and her attitude became bashful.

"...and...and I lov-"

* * *

><p>Fenris listened to her, his eyes never wavering from her face. He listened as he told him how she cared about him.<p>

"...and...and I lov-"

He crashed his lips to hers, pulling her closer. He wrapped one arm around her waist while burying the other in her hair. He gently tugged it, making her gasp. He plunged his tongue into her mouth, groping around. He listened to her moan as her hands clung to his jerkin, his sensitive nose picking up the faint smell of her arousal.

He guided her until he felt her bump against the table. Picking her up, he groped her backside, giving it a sharp squeeze causing her to moan as they continued to kiss. He placed her on the table top before bringing his hands to the front of her body, ripping her tunic open, sending the buttons flying. She stopped kissing him.

"F-Fenris!"

He growled before attacking her neck, leaving bite marks and bruises. He purred as he heard each gasp and moan and mewl escape her plump, bruised lip. Skimming his fingers down, tips barely touching flesh, before he groped her thigh, persuading her to open her legs so her could settle between them, and she did.

Pulling her closer, he grinded against her causing her to let out a small shriek. He smirked before grinding harder against her, feeling her shiver. She groped around, grabbing his hips.

"P-Please Fenris...nng!" she panted "I beg yo-Oh Maker!"

He latched onto her neck and she grinded harder and deeper, his hands fondling her breasts, the tips of his fingers teasing the nipples into acheingly sharp points. His lips moved down before he nipped at one of the nipples before tugging it into his mouth, alternaing between gently and sharp sucks and tugs. He used the pad of his thumb and pointer finger to tease the other one.

After about five minutes, he switched to the other, pausing a few times to look at Hawke's expression. Cheeks flushed crimson, hair everywhere, a thin sheet of sweat was visable on her body, giving her a faint and seductive glow in the light from the fire. He stopped his assault; he moved lips down, leaving marks on her toned stomuch. Dipping his tongue into belly button, he gave the area just below it harsh nips, making her hiss.

Boots went flying before he grabbed her leggings; he had taken her belt off after he had taken the boots off. He unlaced them and tugged them off, leaving her long legs bare and her purple, silk-like undergarments on show.

"F-Fenris...please..."

He moved until his nose was touching hers, a smile on his lips before he pecked her lips.

"Hush Hawke, please let me do this...let me show you how much I care"

Groping downwards, he kneeled before her as he let her sluggishly sit up, her eyes peering down at him. Giving her a cheeky smile, he opened her legs and ripped her undergarments off. Grabbing her legs, he moved forward and plunged his tongue into her.

"Ah! Nnng! Maker, Fenris!"

Growling, he used his thumb and pointed finger of her right hand to spread her more. His tongue swirled over her pearl and his pointer and index finger of his left hand thrusted in and out of her at an alarming pace, making her shout and scream to the Heavens.

_"Boare mihi, amor"_

He listened to Hawke panting before she stilled then let out a deep shriek of a moan.

"A-Ah! F-Fen-nnn-ris!"

She slumped back as Fenris cleaned the last of her, sucking his fingers as he stared at her. While she was getting her breath back, he took off his jerkin and his extremely tight leggings.

He leaned up, his lips near her ear as his gingerly stroked himself against her opening.

_"Te amo, _Angel_"_

And with that, his hips pushed forward and he entered her in one swift stroke, her breath hitched as he gripped the table as he felt her tightening around him, nearly making his lose control and lose himself right there.

_'Patience...this is for her...I have to show her how much I love her...'_

He waited until she gently moved her hips, signaling him to move. And move he did.

He started with slow thrust, building them up until his control was nearly lost and he was nearly pounding into her; but she continued to moan his name.

He suddenly pulled out, making her give a disapproving noise which turned into a gasp as he pulled her up and turned her around, before pushing her back down so her breasts were pressed flush against the cold, hard wood as he entered her again, his control lose.

His hands gripped her hips, knowing that she would have bruises in the morning. She gripped the table as he pounded into her, his lyrium markings flaring up every once in a while. He leaned forward, biting and tugging at her ears, chanting the same word over and over again.

_"...Meum...Meum...Meum..."_

* * *

><p>Angel screamed as he move faster and sharper, hitting her sweet-spot over and over again. The sound of skin slapping and panting never sound more arousing and erotic to her than it did now.<p>

She felt a coil tighten in her stomach, making her thrash wildly as Fenris kept pounding into her...over and over...deeper and deeper...faster and faster...

"Fenris! Maker!"

She stilled as the coil let lose, making her erupt. But he didn't stop, he keep going, making the feeling last longer and feel soo much sweeter until he stopped.

The feeling of being lifted filled her senses.

* * *

><p>Fenris sat down on the bed, his legs crossed. He placed Hawke on top of him, wrapping her legs around as her body was still recovering from her orgasm.<p>

Lifting her up, he positioned her above his aching length, before slamming her down, impaling her on him.

To other people, it would seem harsh, but Fenris knew that Hawke understood...that he could only be rough, before he became gentle.

He grabbed her backside and lifted her and up and down on him, getting faster and faster until she started to it herself. He leaned back slightly on his hands, a saucy smirk on his face as he watched her. Her hands on his heaving chest, using it as leverage to move as she bounced up and down on, and her face flushed as she watched him.

"...Nnnng..."

He could feel her slowing, so he sat back up and helped her. Lips smashed together and he moved her faster and faster, until he could feel himself tighten, and he could also feel Hawke tighten.

"...F-Fenris...I-I ca-"

"..Nng, I cannot either, Angel..."

Nuzzling her nose, he pecked it before speaking.

"..._M-Mihi_, Angel..._V-Veni M-Mecum_, Angel..._S-Simul_"

They moved faster until the coil snapped. Hawke screamed as Fenris practically howled, releasing into her as his energy zapped away. His markings lit up brighter than he ever remembered, basking them both in a holy white-ish blue light.

Fenris fell backward on the bed and Hawke fell with him, her head buried into his neck as she nuzzled him. They both panted as they tried to regain their breath.

Lazily, Fenris wrapped one arm around her waist while he used the other to prop his head up, his moss-green eyes gazing at her lovingly.

"Well..." Hawke spoke up, "...That was new"

Fenris smirked, using the hand on her waist to move some of her hair away from her eyes.

"Indeed, but...I do not seem to recall you complaining, _amea mea"_

Hawke purred as she kissed his neck, "Mmm, indeed. Have I ever told you that I love it when you speak in Arcanum...it is utterly arousing"

Fenris let out a deep laugh. "Remind me to use it when we are alone, I would hate for you to be distracted when we are fight a battle"

Hawke chuckled before leaning up to his ear.

"So...ready for round two?"

Fenris growled before flipping them over, before he loomed over her, eyes darkening with lust.

_"Festis bei umo canavarum, tu paulum muliercula"_

* * *

><p><strong>Boare mihi, amor <strong>- Scream for me, love  
><strong>Te Amo, Angel<strong> - I love you, Angel  
><strong>Meum<strong> - Mine  
><strong>Mihi, Angel <strong>- With me, Angel  
><strong>Veni mecum, Angel<strong> - Come with me, Angel  
><strong>Simul<strong> - Together  
><strong>Amica mea<strong> - My love  
><strong>Festis bei umo canavarum, tu paulum muliercula<strong> - You will be the death of me, you little minx

I used Google Translate, so if the spelling is wrong, I am sorry :(


End file.
